geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
User Levels
User Levels 'are unofficial Geometry Dash levels created by players by using the level editor. Players have the ability to like or dislike other users' levels, rate them in stars which determine their difficulty, and comment on them. A copying feature is also available which allows players to save a copy of an online level (if enabled by the creator of the level) and edit it in the level editor. Finding levels A user seeking a level must first locate the search screen. This is accessed by clicking the rightmost button on the main menu screen, then the bottom right button with a magnifying glass icon that reads "Search" in the ''Create menu. By applying various search filters, the player can quickly find their desired level. There are many different search filters and features, such as: * Difficulty rating: A user can choose from all of the available difficulties. They range from Easy to Extreme Demon and incorporate Auto ''and ''NA. The player can select certain difficulties at the same time. However, the NA, Demon, and Auto difficulties cannot be paired with another. ** Alongside the demon difficulties added in Update 2.1, there is also the ability to search for them. A user can do so by clicking the Demon difficulty and the plus sign "+" that appears thereafter. The available difficulties are Demon, Easy Demon, Medium Demon, Hard Demon, Insane Demon, and Extreme Demon. * '''Level length: '''Levels can have a length of Tiny (inferior to 10 seconds), Short (10~ 29 seconds), Medium (30 ~ 59 seconds), Long (60 ~ 119 seconds), or XL prior to 2.0 (superior to 120 seconds). * '''Star value: '''To play levels with stars, use the star for the star rated levels. * '''Quick search options: The awarded option let players play star awarded levels. These options range from Most Downloaded levels to Friends ''levels. * '''Extra filters: '''If you tap on the "plus" below the "X" in the top-right corner, it will bring up a few more search filters, so the player can choose to have levels with User Coins or to play levels with specified songs. * '''Saved levels: '''The player can go to this button in the ''Create menu to view a list of all the online levels that a user has played in Geometry Dash, sorted so that the custom levels that the player has most recently played show up first in the list. By default, only 20 levels are available and allowed to play without loading them again. Uploading a level When a custom level has been verified, the following steps must be taken in order for it to be uploaded. *A level cannot be uploaded if it contains a start position. *The custom level must have a name (it cannot be changed once it has been submitted). **A description of the level can be left blank, as this is optional. *The creator can enable or disable the copy availability of the level by implementing a password lock. **The creator can also unlist a level, which will cause it to only be accessible if you search for the ID. *Based on user ratings and suggested star/difficulty ratings from level moderators, the level will receive a rating. Trivia *The most downloaded level is Level Easy by Cody, with over 21.5 million downloads and over 2.2 million likes. This is a cause of it being added into a map pack. *There have been more than 30 million custom levels on the server in total (a part of said levels have been deleted). *The very first level uploaded to the server is 1st Level by Storm, with an ID of 128. **Robert Topala uploaded the third custom level, "Spike Spike", with an ID of 130. However, this level was removed towards the end of Update 2.0 because it was presumed it was hacked by a user known as Anaban. **RobTop uploads 'Editor Example ***' levels which show examples of how to use the new triggers, editor functions and clever blocks. *A rated level can have its rating removed if Robert Topala discovers that the verification was not legitimate or if the level contains a secret way. *When inputting a name for a user level, some vulgar swears will convert into a hyphen. **Ironically, the player can't actually type hyphens into the level name. **Typing a digit alongside a swear will result in it becoming its corresponding letter in the fake language Leetspeak, with the exception of 6. ***The conversions are 0:O, 1:I, 2:R, 3:E, 4:A, 5:S, 6:6, 7:T, 8:B, and 9:G. ***The purpose of this is to prevent levels from being named swears with numbers replacing letters that look similar to those numbers. For example, if a player decided to name a user-level a swear that contained an "I," and replaced that "I" with a "1," the 1 would convert into an "I." Thereafter, that swear would be converted into a hyphen. Category:Features